rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle for Port Sarim
The Battle for Port Sarim is an upcoming battle that occurred during the events of the [[Invasion of Falador|'Invasion of Falador']] during the 6th Age. The battle will determine if the Asgarnia Empire and the Godless Faction will retain control of the Imperial Dockyards. Factions The Godless Defence Forces The Godless have sworn to protect the port and the local population from attack, rallying a defensive force from their ranks and the Asgarnian Empire, who seek to keep their only naval supply route open. The defence forces are prepared to evacuate the population and prevent the enemy from gaining control of the imperial dockyards and the fleet at any cost. Participants in this faction *Imperial Militia of Asgarnia *Imperial Navy of Asgarnia Zamorakian Forces Zamorakian forces in the Battle for Port Sarim were composed of Kinshra, or black knights, as well as volunteers and fervent believers. They wish to gain control of the imperial dockyards to further the war effort against Falador. Participants in this faction * The Kinshra Knights Other : Please specify if your faction are attending the event on the 27th of October at 5PM EST (9PM GMT). Pre-War Information The Battle for Port Sarim was initiated by the Kinshra Burning of Rimmington. Burdened with the countless civilian casualties in the attack, The Godless voted for military action to protect remaining civilian populations from attack. Mark, Leader of the Godless, gained the support of Emperor Emeritus Varis II of Asgarnia and his forces to protect the port. A Godless Human and Ramokee Hoardstalker are assigned to arrange the defences of the city. Conflicts From the woods, marched the Kinshra, prepared to fight and take the city as their own and burn it to the ground like they did with Rimmington. The Defenders prepared themselves as with the aid of the godless giving them more number than before. The Kinshra came in from the north and prepared to raid the town, only to be attacked by the Defenders and the Godless. The battle took place between the axe shop and the bar near the dock, as the port dock itself was destroyed. The Godless and the Defenders managed to keep the Kinshra and their battle in one spot of the city, with no problems on keeping the battle there. As the Defenders started to lose men, it was up to the Godless to fight the Kinshra and defend the Port. Meanwhile several members of the Godless had set up several cannons and evacuated the citizens from the port, with the only remaining citizens left behind because some were Zamorakians supporting the Kinshra, and others were not willing to listen. The battle continued as the Godless and Kinshra were neck to neck until the Karamja warriors showed up and were not attacking at all, this worried the Godless, so their commander issued a retreat as they were not able to fight against reinforcements without help. The remaining forces of the Godless retreated and met up miles away from the port. The Kinshra screamed in victory with the citizens of the city cheering for the Kinshra as fellow Zamorakians. But not all was over, several cannons were fired, but missed the Kinshra by a bit, almost killing them all if it was calculated a bit more. Ruins. The town lay in ruins. Burnt out houses, a ravaged dock and a business district which was not going to do business for a while lay barren where Sarim once stood. There was the odd house still standing, those of the Zamorakians who stayed behind. Many probably did not, however, opting to leave the town for a while in fear of retribution or bandits. At the center of the town towered the demonic figure of the triumphant Commander. Delrith bellowed orders at the hastily moving Knights. All were exhausted after the battle, having faced a much stronger opposition than expected. They were invigorated by victory, however, and after all: they were doing the Lord's work. The town was looted before it was burned, that which had not been saved by the fleeing residents and the Godless and that was of value or could be used for food was taken to the siege lines south of Falador. The remaining populace, that had not fled or been evacuated, was corralled in the square. They were interrogated, to assess their religion. Most were found to be loyal Zamorakians, they did not fear death nor the Knights. But those who cried or trembled? They were assumed heathens. The loyal of Zamorak were returned to their homes, except the male children to the age of 16. They were to join the Order, a blessing their families accepted with grace. The heathens were dealt with differently. The women were taken to the Fortress, the men were summarily executed and the children were loaded on a boat to be taken to Karamja - a gift to the Kinshra's slaver friends, along with 1/5th of the loot.As the black column moved off as darkness fell before them, the night was lit in their wake as they scorched the earth and took what they could find in the hinterlands. Sarim's darkest days were ahead, when the embers turned to ash, and the fires died out. Gallery * TBA Category:Battles Category:Asgarnia Category:The Godless Faction Category:Kinshra